tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyota Alphard
| width = | height = | weight = | wheelbase = | aka = Toyota Vellfire | fuel_economy = | fuel_capacity = | related = | similar = Nissan Elgrand Honda Elysion }} The Toyota Alphard is a luxury MPV produced by the Japanese automaker Toyota since 2002. It is available as a seven or eight-seater with 2.4 and 3.0-litre gasoline engines in 3 different model lines - Alphard G, Alphard V and Alphard Hybrid. The Alphard is primarily made for the Japanese market, but is also sold in Indonesia, China, Hong Kong, Bangladesh, Singapore, Philippines, Taiwan, Thailand, Bahrain, Oman and Malaysia. The vehicle was named after the Alphard, the brightest star in the constellation Hydra. Toyota states its "E-Four electric 4WD system that regulates a rear-mounted, rear-wheel-propelling electric motor and coordinates electric power distribution to all four wheels. An ECB (Electrically Controlled Brake system) provides efficient wheel-by-wheel brake control." The full-size Alphard Hybrid MPV qualifies as an Ultra-Low Emissions Vehicle (ULEV), achieving levels 75% lower emissions than the Japanese government's 2000 benchmark. The 2.4-litre gasoline engine has been developed specifically for use in Toyota's hybrid systems and features a high-expansion ratio cycle that raises efficiency and reduces friction. In 2006, a Royal Lounge Alphard was introduced. It is a luxurious, four-seat version of the Alphard. Its traditional competitor from Nissan is the Elgrand. Toyota also makes a sportier version of the Alphard, aimed at the younger generation called the Vellfire. "By-wire" technology The Alphard Hybrid uses "by-wire" technology that monitors brake pedal pressure and vehicle speed in order to calculate the optimum hydraulic pressure. By-wire works with the E-Four to maximize the collection of kinetic energy from braking for conversion into electric power. The Alphard Hybrid Minivan can generate up to 1,500 watts and is equipped with standard 100-volt AC power outlets, allowing a wide range of appliances to be used, such as laptops and emergency lights. The electrical outlets can also be used to recharge items such as power-assisted bicycles and electric carts, adding a new dimension to leisure activities. The Alphard Hybrid also offers some advanced safety features not seen on other hybrids. In fact, standard on the "G edition" and optional on standard grades are ( with a G-BOOK compatible DVD voice navigation system): * Blind Corner Monitor, which indicates the approach of other vehicles or pedestrians from the left and right * Back Guide Monitor with a color CCD camera and voice-guidance function, which uses signals from a steering sensor to calculate the likely reverse path during reversing and display it on the monitor screen * Lane-monitoring system that uses images from the Back Guide Monitor camera to measure the lateral distance to white or yellow lines on major highways and triggers an alarm when the distance falls below a pre-set level * Radar Cruise Control, which uses laser radar sensors and steering sensors to keep track of the vehicle's lane and any preceding vehicle and ensures that a safe distance is maintained in accordance with vehicle speed Built-in electronic toll collection In addition, optional on all grades is a built-in electronic toll collection unit that allows for quick tollgate pass-through (only available with a navigation system). The Alphard Hybrid achieves approximately 42 mpg and boasts an insulated body and newly developed two-way compressor that is incorporated in the motor to optimize the use of the air conditioner, conserving fuel. The Alphard Hybrid's specially developed windshield glass also reduces the amount of solar radiation penetration. In addition, the roof and roof panels contain an insulating material to reduce cabin temperature, which helps conserve energy when the air conditioner is operating. 1st generation (2002-2008) The Alphard was produced by Toyota in 2002 to compete against the Nissan Elgrand and Honda Elysion. With full electrical component features and complete comfort and safety features, the Alphard is Toyota's best selling MPV in Japan. The Alphard was facelifted in 2005 with new design of rear lamp and use of 16" and 17" alumunium alloy wheels. A hybrid version was also added to the lineup. For model year 2007 on Japanese models only, G-BOOK, a subscription telematics service, is offered as an option. Technical details *Engine **2AZ-FE 2.400 cc 4 cylinders 16 valve VVT-i **1MZ-FE 3.000 cc V6 24 valve VVT-i *Transmission **4&5 speed automatic super ECT *Drivetrain **FWD **4WD *Dimension and weight **Length : **Width : **Height : **Wheelbase : **Weight : 2nd generation (2008-present) In April 2008, the Alphard was redesigned with a more modern style of exterior and a more luxurious interior. Another variant was also released, called the Vellfire, which has a slightly different exterior design (such as the different grill and headlights) and interior decoration. Technical details *Engine **≥2AZ-FE 2.400 cc 4 cylinders 16 valve VVT-i **≥2GR-FE 3.500 cc V6 24 valve *Transmission **≥6 speed automatic super ECT **≥7 speed automatic super CVT *Drivetrain **≥FWD **≥4WD *Dimension and weight **≥Length : **≥Width : **≥Height : **≥Wheelbase : **≥Weight : See also *List of hybrid vehicles *Comparison of Toyota hybrids *Hybrid Synergy Drive References External links *Toyota Japan Alphard site *Toyota Japan Vellfire site *Toyota Taiwan Alphard site Alphard Category:Vans Category:Trucks built in Japan